Supah Kick Truth or Dare Sleepover
by 1071310
Summary: The supah ninjas are going to Seaford to go vist mikes cousin Jack they are going to have the craziest spring break ever with lots of secretes being revieled and and one the gang has always been wondering
1. Chapter 1

Jack POV

I am so exited my cousin Mike is coming I haven't seen him since we were 10 and that a long time since I'm a minute I forgot to introduce myself my name is Jackson Anderson Brewer but if you call me Jackson, Jackie or Jackie bear I will personally rip your head off and drop kick it all the way to Mexico! My mom said that because it was spring break that the gang can stay over 2 weeks with my Kimmy. WHO were come from dang I'm a bad liar to myself I do like Kim but I know she doesn't like me back. Anyway I ran in the dojo and everyone was looking at me like I was crazy.

Kim POV

I was practicing on the dummies when Jack burst through the dojo doors. We all looked from what we were doing and looked at jack like he was crazy. I was the first one to say something. Jack why so happy? He told use first that we could stay over at his house for spring break and that his cousin and friends are coming to Seaford. Everyone was excited because we have never been to Jacks house before or seen his parents yet he has been to our house and has seen our parents. Jack said that after we are done packing to txt him when we are ready. After about 2hours I txt jack I was ready then started thinking how mike would be like Jack talked to me about Mike sometimes in all the good memories then I heard a car horn and said by to my parents they gave me 3 grand and said goodbye.

Jack POV

After picking the guys up I got a txt from Kim saying she was ready I honked the horn and she came out looking as beautiful as the stars in the sky. We went to the airport then I saw Mike, Owen and a girl I think is Amanda the one Mike always talks about and another girl. Then I hear Kim scream Amanda the girl runs up to Kim and they hug.

How does Kim know Amanda? Who is the other girl? Find out in the next chapter.

REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Mike POV

I am so excited but before I tell you why let me introduce myself my name is Mike Fukanaga. I am so happy because I get see my cousin again and Owen and Amanda and a new addition ninja can come. I went to the dojo to tell them. I told all of them and they all looked happy Owen is so excited to see jack again and the girlS can't wait to meet jack I looked at Amanda and she was smiling her million dollar smile.

Amanda POV

When Mike told us that we were going to Seaford it sounded like I been there before I just shrugged it off. Then we all ran out the dojo to start packing. 2 hours later we were heading to the airport as Owen would say it holograms gave us these ninja watches just in case we needed it in Seaford. We got on the plane I instantly fell asleep but was so comfortable and warm.

Mike POV

When we got on the plane Amanda fell asleep on my shoulder I just smiled and went to sleep. The next day we woke up and got off the plane Amanda and I are still blushing when Owen showed us the picture of us cuddling and he sent it to our phones secretly I was happy. When we got there I saw jack than this girl screamed Amanda name and they ran to eachother.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack POV

I was really confused I guess everyone was to because we all looked like Jerry at math class. I asked Kim how she knew Amanda she said that Amanda was her cousin ever ones mouth dropped on the ground. Wow now we have more things in common. Ok know let's do a real welcoming you guys this is Eddie, Milton, Jerry and Kim which Amanda knows.

Mike POV

So this is the Kim I heard a lot about man he talks about you all the time. I saw Kim blush and Jack was as red as a tomato he was glaring at me the other guys were chuckling than Kim gave them a death glare and they shut up. Ok well this is Owen whom Jack you remember he nodded Amanda so this is Amanda you always talk about jack said this time it was my turn to glare at him he just smirked and this is Owens girlfriend Paloma. After we got our stuff in jack's car we stopped so we could go to the "bathroom" but really we went to hologramps that we made it. After about another hour we made it to jack's house or should I say castle all our mouths dropped seriously it was immense.

Kim POV

Everyone was shocked Jack just gave us his smirk and chuckled. He started walking and we all followed we went inside and it was beautiful Jack even put name tags on the door and it was like the room was made for each one of us for an example for mike he had a miniature dojo Owen and Eddie have a mini refrigerator Paloma got like a camera room and Amanda and I got a mini gym. After we finished unpacking Jack ordered pizza and then we all went to bed

Mike POV

I was the first one to wake up so I went into my mini dojo and started to work on some old moves grandpa tot us when Jack and I were little this move is special so only Jack and I know it we run at each other and we walk up on our feet then we do a backflip and if it was not jack or I who did the trick the other person would be on the ground. After I was done practicing I took my socks, boxers, and towel, Mon, sponge and soap but I felt like I was missing something I just shrugged it off. 15 minutes later and put on my cloths than I just figured it out I didn't bring a shirt o well I'll just get I when I go to my room. When I walk out Amanda and Kim were coming so I said good Moring Kim looked up and waved Amanda looked up and her mouth dropped I looked confused and looked at Kim she pointed down and I looked Amanda was staring at my 6pack I just smirked I walked up to her and whispered in her ear close your mouth you'll get flies and closed it for her and walked away still smirking.

Amanda POV

After Mike did that I was as red as a tomato. Kim said I had it bad that when Jack came out shirtless and her mouth dropped he did the same thing Mike did and said know who's got it bad. Kim said I wonder how they get so cocky me too.

I don't on Kickin it or Supah Ninjas for all chapters


	4. Chapter 4

Jack POV

This morning after I saw Amanda and Kim I went down stairs to start cooking and Mike came and asked if he could help I said yes nobody knows this but Mike and I can cook we learned it from my mom because Mikes dad can't cook. We made eggs, bacon, waffles and pancakes with OJ and apple juice. When everyone else they were shocked Amanda, Owen and Paloma were scared to eat it they must have martins food and then they had some but Amanda and Kim didn't look so sure about the eggs they don't like eggs that's why Mike and I were thinking the same thing so we gave them the puppy eyes and they caved they ate a pieces their eyes widened and they finished it in two seconds flat when they asked us for more we said no then said they would do anything me and Mike smirked we walked up to the girls and told them what to say their mouths dropped I told the guys to take out their phones and record this and send it to the girl and our phones.

Jerry POV

Yo I don't know what Jack and Mike said to the girls but I bet this goanna be swag yo

Kim POV

I can't believe we have to do this just to gets some eggs this is going to be so embracing and the guys are going to record it. I was first and stood up on the table and said I am Kim Crawford and I do have a crush on Jack Brewer then I jumped of the table and kissed Jack on the cheek then I started blushing Jack was just smirking.

Amanda POV

It was my turn I jumped on the table and said I am Amanda McKay and I think Mike Fukanaga is really cute then I jumped of the table and kissed Mike on the cheek then blushed and mike smirked. After that Mike and Jack made us two plates of egg. Then I asked what we are going to do today Mike and Jack said at the same time were going to Bush Gardens and Great Wolf Lodge I asked how are we going to pay for that and they say seasons passes and show it to use and that we are spending 1 day at Bush Gardens and Great Wolf Lodge. We all did some light packing and left.

2 days later at 6:30 Jacks POV

That was the best 3days ever I was about to go change when my watch started beeping you see I'm not just skater boy, karate boy, heart throbbed Jack I am the ninja in Seaford called the shadow that's why I don't have my friends over because after the dojo I have train in my secret dojo. I was about to leave when Kim asked where I was going I said for a walk and she said can she come this was trouble so I knew I had to tell Kim the truth so I took Kim to my room and asked her about the ninja she said that person was awesome I told her I was the ninja and said I don't believe you.

I don't own Bush Gardens or Great Wolf Lodge


	5. Chapter 5

Jack POV

She didn't believe me I had to show her and quickly. I went to my bed and put my Mon in the circle and typed in the password fast so she wouldn't see it. My bed opened up Kim looked shocked I took her hand so that she could follow me then we got to the dojo I went on the map it said there was a robbery I told Kim I had to go she said that she wanted to come with me I said no that it was dangerous she said that she was coming if I liked it or not so I gave her a suit and we left.

Mike POV

My watch beeped saying there was a robbery after everyone was asleep Owen, Paloma, Amanda and I changed into our ninja suites and left when we got there we were shocked there were the robbers were tied up and there were other ninjas we were just looking at each other then one of the Amanda spoke.

Amanda POV

We were all shocked then I broke the silence well hi we are the Supah Ninjas and you are I said the guy I guess said that they were the shadow and he asked use for our names I looked at our group and they had big eyes then I tried to change the subject so what are your names I said the guy said that he asked first I was stuck until Mike stepped in.

Mike POV

I had to step in because Amanda looked stumped I told them if I fight one of them who ever win tells the person there name they agreed I decided to use the trick that my grandfather showed Jack and I the other ninja and I got into fighting stance we did a few punches and kicks and then tried my grandpa's move ones I did the move and I knew exactly who it was JACK…..

Jack POV

Once I did Mike and I special trick I knew who that was MIKE… I took off my mask and so did Mike we said at the same time, "so wait a minute you're a ninja" than I thought so that means Owen, Paloma, Amanda you guys are ninjas too. They took off their mask I was shocked then I remembered Kim was behind me I turned around and she was just mind blown she just found out that I was the shadow now she finds out that her cousin and my cousin and friends are ninjas as well and I guess that she is a ninja too if she wants too. Then Kim takes off her mask and then Amanda mouth dropped. Man Kim looked really pretty wait what focus Jack anyways. 10 MINUTES Later we were about finish explaining so we went to my house to go sleep but, little did I know that I wasn't done explaining to everyone.

Dun Dun Da what else is Jack find out next chapter and sorry I didn't update school work and nobody gave me the laptop anyway

!REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

JACK POV for some of the parts than jerry's POV (at the next night)

Well the next night we got bored of watching TV so we decided to play truth or dare here is the order Milton, Julie, grace, jerry, Paloma, Owen, Mike, Amanda, Kim then me.

Jerry: I'll go first yo because I'm the swag master I spine the bottle it landed on Milton truth or dare

Dd- truth baby what is your most embracing secret

when I was 7 my sister and I were playing hide and seek and my sister saw me and decided to sneak up on me when she said boo I was so scared I wet my pants. Everyone was trying and failing to not laugh Milton spun the bottle and it landed on Owen being his cocky self he picked dare we dared him to go the rest of the night without eating anything he groaned and spun the bottle it landed on grace she picked dare we said that she had to join the wasabi dojo she said ok and spun the bottle it landed on jack he said truth not very jack like but, ok this question is what grace, Julie , Milton and i were wondering where did you guys go last night jack face just dropped he was about to say something when grace said the truth no lies jack look at the other sneak outs and stated to say WE WEERE...

Dun Dun Dun how will the others take jacks news is there more jack and mike are hiding are they the only one hiding something or does everyone have something to hi-de find out in the next chapter XD


	7. Chapter 7

Jack POV

I had no choice but to tell the rest of the gang where we were ok, we were that all I got to say till Kim cut me off. She said we went to the park to get some fresh air it was an obvious lie because Kim can't lie to save her life. I said no Kim their going to find out eventually. We were and then I was cut off again by Grace she squealed Kim, Amanda, Mike and I just took a drink of water waited for her guess because we knew she was going to guess she said and I quote "OMG you guys went on a triple date didn't you." We did a spit take all over Jerry just him weird the four of us said No and started blushing then I finally told them the truth they didn't believe me so I showed them the dojo then we all went back to the living room Grace looked kind of mad and sad and something else then she said in a serious voice we need to have a confession and truth game now everyone get in a circle now.

Grace POV

I know that we all are hiding a secret and these secrets are big I don't know what they are but, they are big secrets. Ok who wants to go first there was a long pause and then jack said he would go first

What do you think jacks secret or secrets are find out next time do not own Supah Ninjas and Kickin it


End file.
